This Life
by Blossom286
Summary: A little fluff, a little drama, lots of S/V!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. I was finished with my AP U.S. History test today and I got bored and thought of this. The theme has been used before, but hey, we've got one season to work with so a lot of us have the same theme! This is my take on it. Read and tell me how you like it! It starts out shippy but I've got some serious angst in the works!  
  
This Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Vaughn sprawled out on the couch, an old hockey tape playing and a beer in his hand. Beer. He didn't even like it, but it was available and he had an overwhelming need to get senselessly smashed.  
  
How in the world had he, the put-together, sophisticated CIA man become so hopelessly wrecked over a woman? And not just any woman. The woman that he absolutely could not have. She was more forbidden than the boss's wife. Devlin would probably rather him sleep with his wife than sleep with Sydney. She was his agent, and she was his weakness. Her latest mission had nearly been his undoing. She barely made it out of the building before it blew up. For an amount of time that seemed interminably long to Vaugh, though in actuality was only a few minutes, she had been missing and presumed dead. For the first time he thanked God Dixon had been there.  
  
  
  
And now I'm sitting here in shock of almost losing the woman that I never had. He popped open another can of beer and gulped down an awful mouthful of the vile liquid, hoping it would numb his taste buds as well as his mind. He found himself wishing he wasn't so alcohol tolerant. He'd never get a buzz at this rate.  
  
Donovan was sitting at the front door, growling.  
  
"Stop it Donovan!"  
  
The white bulldog paused for a moment, then returned to growling.  
  
"Donovan, it's pouring down rain, I'm not taking you for a walk."  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Vaughn turned off the TV and went to put Donovan outside.  
  
Then he heard the quiet but urgent rapping on his door. At midnight?  
  
He slowly opened the door.  
  
"Sydney? Dear G-d!" He yanked her inside, slamming and locking the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He had been so shocked to see her at first he hadn't noticed her appearance. She was dripping wet and freezing cold, as she was trembling all over.  
  
He grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Sydney, what's wrong? Are you sure you weren't followed?"  
  
"I drove Francie's car and I checked for tails," she said shakily.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Sydney broke and began to sob.  
  
"I just...after the mission I was thinking...I almost died and I never...then I had to lie again to Francie and Will..."  
  
"You never what Sydney?"  
  
"So many things!"  
  
Vaughn wrapped his arms around her, oblivious to how wet he was becoming.  
  
"I'm so sick of lying Vaughn! I can't tell my friends anything. I can't tell anyone the truth."  
  
"You can tell me. Anytime you need to talk."  
  
"No Vaughn, I can't."  
  
It was a crushing blow to Vaughn.  
  
"Why not?" he said softly.  
  
"Because I'm not allowed! I'm not suppoed to feel what I'm feeling!" she began to cry harder.  
  
Vaughn couldn't hold it back. "I love you Sydney. I know I shouldn't but I do. I know it's not allowed but if there's any chance you feel the same way..."  
  
"I love you Vaughn. When I realized that I almost died and never got to tell you how I felt, I just had to see you."  
  
"We're going to get through this. We'll bring them down. I'll wait for you." Sydney came in close and they kissed, long, slow, and sweet.  
  
"Why wait?" she said softly.  
  
"Because..." he began, then kissed her again. "I don't know. I can't think of a reason...I can't think straight when I look at you..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, bringing warm sunlight. A perfect dawn after last night's downpour.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. She couldn't remember where she was until she felt Vaughn's protective embrace.  
  
She rolled over to study his sleeping face, but found that he was already awake and staring at her.  
  
"You're awake," she murmured, her voice still husky from sleep.  
  
"Mmmm hhmmm...couldn't sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I've been enjoying the view," he kissed her hair and she snuggled against him.  
  
"I'm glad it's Saturday."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Wordlessly they held each other until they fell asleep.  
  
Sydney's cell phone woke them an hour later. Sydney giggled. "Vaughn, you're going to have to let me go."  
  
"Fine, but I don't want to."  
  
"Hello? Hey sweetie...yeah I'm fine...I went to my dad's and fell asleep on the couch...yeah my car was giving me trouble, hope you don't mind...ok see you soon." Sydney hung up the phone and shot Vaughn a disappointed glance.  
  
"Francie?"  
  
"Yeah. Vaughn, can't I just stay?"  
  
"I love you too much," he said, standing up.  
  
Sydney sighed and gathered her things.  
  
"Ummm...Syd? I love you in my shirt, but that might raise some eyebrows."  
  
Sydney laughed and reluctantly put on her now dry clothes. "Vaughn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you mind if I take it home? It smells like you."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Sydney smiled and kissed him one last time.  
  
"Go on before I lock you in!"  
  
Sadly Sydney crept back to the car and drove home 


	3. Chapter 3

Vaughn was nervous. He had no idea how to act when he saw Sydney. Did he just give her the counter-mission, pretend like nothing had happened? Should he kiss her? There was really no precedent on this one. He could just see it now, "Today on Oprah...what to do when you give a counter- mission to a top secret double agent that you slept with." The guest panel would consist of one person, Michael Vaughn. Surely no one else in the world had ever been in this situation.  
  
As he drove down the streets of L.A., he noticed the flower stand where he and Sydney had once met. He smiled as he finally figured out what to do.  
  
Vaughn walked into the warehouse and Sydney was there waiting.  
  
"Sorry I'm late...I had to make a quick stop." He handed her a colorful bouquet of deliciously aromatic flowers, tied with a satin ribbon, and then gave her a light kiss.  
  
"Mmmmm...what a way to start the day. Thank you, they're beautiful. I have something for you too." She handed him an envelope, scented with her perfume. "Vaughn" was written in straight unidentifiable handwriting.  
  
"This is so sad, we have to give each other gifts that don't give anything away," he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, but it's romantic...well, it would be if our lives didn't depend on it..." she said softly as she went in for a kiss.  
  
It was another hour before they got to Sydney's counter-mission.  
  
***  
  
"Dude, you are LATE. Devlin was about to have your ass," Weiss admonished.  
  
"Damn! Has he noticed?"  
  
"I told him you went to the bathroom. He'll be back soon, lucky you got here when you did. You owe me one."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"So what the hell made you over an hour late?"  
  
"My sister needed me to watch Madeleine and she was desperate. I couldn't get out of it."  
  
"Did you meet with Sydney?"  
  
"Yeah, before I went to Jackie's."  
  
Weiss seemed to believe him. Then he began to sniff the air.  
  
"Umm Mike, why do you smell like women's perfume?"  
  
  
  
"What?" Damn! I left Sydney's letter in my pocket!  
  
"You smell like perfume. Mike...you and Sydney...please tell me you didn't."  
  
"Calm down! Maddie spilled some of her mom's perfume on me."  
  
Weiss narrowed his eyes. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Now don't you have some work to be doing?" 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, it's a short one!  
  
Sydney arrived home after meeting wit Vaughn and arranged the flowers in a vase. She played with them lovingly, amazed at the sweetness of the man she loved.  
  
"Ooooohhhh...how pretty! Who are those from?" Francie inquired curiously.  
  
"They're not from anyone. I just thought the room needed some cheering up."  
  
"Wait, but there's a card!" Francie grabbed it from the bouquet. Sydney hadn't even seen it among the leaves.  
  
"Syd, hope these brighten your dad like thinking of you brightens mine. Love you, V." Who is V??  
  
Sydney snatched the card back, and softened when she read the card for herself.  
  
"Look at you smiling! Who is this guy? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"He's just a guy from work."  
  
"The frame guy?"  
  
"Yes. Oh Francie, I really love him! I didn't think...after Danny...please don't say anything Fran."  
  
Francie ran and hugged her. "Ok I won't...oh sweetie I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Me too." If only we could be together... 


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow Vaughn and Sydney managed to keep what had happened between them a secret over the following weeks. They were careful and limited themselves to little gifts and sweet kisses...and Vaughn was only late twice.  
  
Vaughn was sitting at home eating breakfast, wishing he had a meeting with Sydney but glad she didn't have a mission for a few days. Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" (Hoping he didn't sound too eager but praying it was Sydney."  
  
"Joey's Pizza?"  
  
Vaughn quickly dressed and happily drove to the warehouse. He found Sydney waiting for him, strange since he usually beat her there. She wasn't in her Credit Dauphine black, but rather jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Syd? What's going on? I'm guessing SD-6 isn't having Casual Friday."  
  
She didn't smile, she looked sick.  
  
"I'm not going in today. I'm not feeling well."  
  
"You don't look so great. Here, I'll take you back to my house and get you some medicine. I'll call in sick, you shouldn't have to be alone."  
  
All she managed to choke out was a quiet "ok."  
  
He made sure they weren't followed and took her inside, helpinh her into the bed.  
  
"Just relax. I'll call Devlin and get you some medicine."  
  
Vaughn returned 10 minutes later with a glass of orange juice and a few pills, but Sydney wasn't there.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
The bathroom door stood ajar, so Vaughn knocked lightly and walked in. Sydney looked up at him from the floor looking utterly miserable.  
  
Wordlessly he sat down beside her. He pulled her hair from her face and held it behind her. With his other hand he gently stroked and kneaded the knots in her back.  
  
He sat there beside her for the next 30 minutes, speaking soothing words in English and then lapsing into French. When finally she stopped, he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Here sweetie, let's get you cleaned up." He helped her wash off and then got her one of his t-shirts."  
  
"You're good at this."  
  
"I used to take care of my little sisters when they were sick. Maybe I should have your dad come get you and take you to the doctor."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I know you don't want him to know but we can come up with something. You're sick."  
  
"I've already been." Sydney began to cry.  
  
"What? What is it? Oh G-d, Syd, is it serious?" Vaughn was hysterical.  
  
"No, no it's nothing like that."  
  
"What's wrong Sydney? Please tell me what's going on."  
  
"Vaughn..." she began shakily. Seeing how distressed she was he reached for her hand and held it with both of his. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant!" she spat out, then lowering hear head, not able to face him and see his reaction.  
  
Vaughn sucked in his breath in shock. Ok Mike think. Your reaction here is crucial. Oh my G-d, what in the world are we going to do? He couldn't think. Couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. He let go of her hand and backed away.  
  
"Syd...Sydney..." he shook his head. "I, I need to think."  
  
"Vaughn..." she was sobbing now.  
  
"I just need to be alone Syd. We'll figure this out but I'm a little shocked right now."  
  
"Oh G-d I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No don't be sorry. I...I'll be back...I just need to get out..." Vaughn looked at her bawling, wanting to help her but scared out of his mind. He shook his head in frustration and helplessness. Then he left, leaving Sydney to cry on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so honestly, how many of you knew what was coming before this chapter?? And how bad was it? It really sucked. Oh well. Reviews please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Vaughn ran faster and faster. He tried to drown out the pounding in his head with the pounding of his feet against the pavement. He took in the surrounding, the people going about their lives. Normal everday lives. Live where people got married and had kids without fear of being killed. Lives where people took daily trips to the grocery store instead of foreign countries. Lives that he and Sydney could never have.  
  
He tried to focus on the unchanging monotony of the road beneath him, and the steady fluid motion of his body as he ran. But the words still echoed in his head. Vaughn, I'm pregnant. He had imagined those words from her lips a thousand times and a thousand ways. Not this way though. She was supposed to say them with a ring on her finger, in their house or proudly in public. Not when they still had to hide. Vaughn, I'm pregnant. With three words hopes were dashed and new fears born. New danger and heartache for the two people in the world that deserved it the least. Vaughn, I'm pregnant. They had been given one blissful night, one moment of happiness together. And for that one deserved night, they had to pay unimaginable consequences. Vaughn, I'm pregnant.  
  
"Why wait?" she had asked him. He could think of nothing. Not one reason against it. What a cruel fate. For a few minutes he had ignored reason and logic, and in those few minutes he had made a huge mistake.  
  
A mistake. Was that really what it was? Rules and protocol said it was, but he couldn't make himself regret it. How could he regret being with the one he loved? He couldn't.  
  
What could they possibly do? Whether or not she had the baby, Sloane would find out. Starting a family wasn't against SD-6 procedure, not suggested but not forbidden. But starting a family with an agent of the CIA...that was punishable by death.  
  
Suddenly he stopped running. He was running away. Running from her. That was the last thing he should be doing. He was scared. She must be absolutely terrified and completely alone. The only person she had to talk to was him, and he ran away from her.  
  
He turned and ran the other way.  
  
When he finally reached his house again he rushed in. Dripping in sweat and out of breath he cried out her name.  
  
"Sydney! SYDNEY!!"  
  
His heart nearly stopped when she didn't answer. Syd, where are you? He ran through the whole house, searched every room. He called her house. He called her cell. And then he did the only thing he knew to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

Vaughn wasn't happy about having to explain this to Jack all by himself. Not that explaining it with Sydney would be much easier. Never mind Sloane, Jack would kill him before Sloane even had a chance. The thought of confronting Jack with this and then explaining that he had lost his daughter scared him to death, but it didn't matter, he was desperate. He had to find her. He had to apologize and make everything alright.  
  
As he entered the warehouse he detected a soft noise. A new wave of fears washed over him. Someone knew about Sydney. They'd discovered their meeting spot. They had her. He crept in quietly and realized that the sound was crying.  
  
"Sydney? Oh thank God, Sydney!" He found her crouched in the corner. "Sydney you scared me! I couldn't find you, I thought something had happened to you."  
  
She didn't react to his words.  
  
"Syd, I'm so sorry. I...I got scared. I panicked. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'm scared but I know you are too. Forgive me. Please."  
  
"I'm so sorry Vaughn."  
  
"No, don't say that. This isn't your fault."  
  
"I shouldn't have come that night. You said it was a bad idea but I didn't listen."  
  
"I'm glad though. I don't regret it Syd."  
  
She locked eyes with him. They were full of pain, but also so full of love.  
  
"Sydney, I thought about it. I tried to convince myself it was all a mistake but it wasn't! Being with you...I could never regret that."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"I am too. But Syd...you're dad is coming. I couldn't find you so I called him."  
  
"No! I can't tell him now."  
  
"I know you don't want to but he knows something is going on. You'll have to tell him eventually."  
  
"No...I can't..."  
  
Vaughn enfolded her in his arms. "Yes. You can. I'll help you."  
  
Jack chose that very minute to walk in. He stopped sharply, taking in the sight of his daughter in Vaughn's arms.  
  
"I see you found Sydney. Take your hands off my daughter this instant, and then you explain what the hell is going on."  
  
"She was here. And we have something to tell you."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed in suspicion and obvious contempt for Vaughn.  
  
"Dad," Sydney began, drawing strength from Vaughn's firm grasp. He had not let go as Jack had instructed him to. "Dad I'm pregnant."  
  
Jack wanted to ask who the father was, desperately hoping it was anyone but Vaughn. But one look at Vaughn's eyes told the whole horrible truth.  
  
He was silent for a deadly minute.  
  
"Agent Vaughn," he began, trying to restrain himself but fuming with anger. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You've ruined everything!"  
  
"Dad! Stop it! This wasn't his fault."  
  
"Sydney!" Jack shouted. He started again, quietly this time. "Sydney, how could you?" He sounded so broken it shattered Sydney. He turned and walked away without another word, looking utterly defeated. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sydney buried her head into Vaughn's chest. Maybe if she could just cling to him and to this moment everything else would just disappear. Her dad, Sloane, the baby...  
  
Vaughn was unsure of what he should do. He shouldn't have made her tell her dad. She just wasn't ready. How could her dad hurt her like that when she was already hurting so much? He was so mad at Jack, but then he remembered his own reaction.  
  
"Syd, I'm so sorry. G-d Syd I'm doing everything wrong. I don't know what to do."  
  
His words shook Sydney from her hiding place and she realized this was real. There was no hiding, it wouldn't disappear.  
  
"No Vaughn.Don't apologize. How can either of us know what to do? We've never been here before, we didn't expect this."  
  
"I'm proud of the way you handled your dad." he said shyly.  
  
"The thing is, I know why he's so upset."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He and my...my mother, they made a mistake. They never wanted a kid but they brought me into this life...and it was a mistake."  
  
"G-d Syd! Don't say that! You don't know that."  
  
"Vaughn, my mom pretended to love me. It was all an act. And now look at me...look at the consequences of their mistake."  
  
"The only thing I see is an amazing, beautiful, intelligent, and brave woman. A woman that I love. If it was really a mistake, it's the best one ever made and my life would be incomplete without it."  
  
Sydney looked into those gorgoues pools of emerald that spoke volumes of his love for her.  
  
"You really don't regret any of this Vaughn?"  
  
"Not one second. I don't know what we're going to do, but we'll figure it out."  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to break this to Francie and Will...and Sloane."  
  
  
  
"Well it's Friday, we have until Monday. And your father will come around. I'm sure of it. He loves you, it's just hard to take this in."  
  
"I love you Sydney Bristow." He stopped suddenly and grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someday, soon, you'll be Sydney Vaughn."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
Vaughn leaned in and kissed her hungrily.  
  
Sydney returned with equal passion but then broke away and chuckled.  
  
"Careful Mr. Vaughn...this is what got us into this mess in the first place," she teased.  
  
"Well can't do any more damage now can I?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Vaughn walked out of Devlin's office looking very worn down and tired. Telling Devlin about what he had done was not a pleasant experience. The last person he wanted to see was Weiss. This day had surely had enough confrontation.  
  
"Mike? What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."  
  
"I had to meet with Devlin. And no, I wasn't the one that was sick."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look it's been a long day."  
  
"Mike what the hell is going on? If you weren't sick then who was?"  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"I should have known. But don't you think she capable of taking care of herself?"  
  
"I'm the reason she was sick."  
  
"What, you give her a cold or something?"  
  
"Little more than that."  
  
"You're freaking me out man."  
  
"She's pregnant Weiss. Ok? She's pregnant." he spat.  
  
A simple "oh" was all Weiss managed. Then as it sank in his eyes lit with anger. "Mike! You said you didn't!"  
  
"Yeah, well I did."  
  
"Are you sure it's yours? I mean, you don't really know..."  
  
"Watch it Weiss." Vaughn's voice was low and threatening.  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
************************************************  
  
Sydney stood at her front door, trying to bolster her courage. If she wasn't so upset she would have laughed at the irony. She could travel across the world and kick the bad guy's ass, but facing her friends had her trembling. Finally she sucked in her breath and pushed open the door.  
  
"Finally! Took you long enough Fran! I'm starved."  
  
"Hey Will, it's me."  
  
"Syd, what are you doing home? Don't you have work?"  
  
"I took today off. I had a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, nothing is alright." Sydney broke and began to cry, scaring Will.  
  
"Hey, come here." He wrapped her in a hug right as Francie walked in. Her face registered shock at the scene.  
  
"Syd what's going on?  
  
Sydney pulled back from Will.  
  
"Will, Francie, I have something to tell you two."  
  
They just stood there in silent horror, fearing the worst.  
  
Sydney forced a chuckle through her tears.  
  
"How do you feel about being godparents?"  
  
Francie's hand went to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my G-d! You don't mean...?"  
  
Sydney just nodded.  
  
Francie ran to her and hugged her tight. As they hugged and laughed, the girls didn't even notice Will slip out the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you have any questions about your counter?" It was proving difficult to remain professional while outlining Sydney's mission, considering everything between them.  
  
"No." Sydney could tell that something was bothering Vaughn. He was nervous and jittery. "Vaughn, what's wrong?"  
  
"Sydney..." he stopped, cleared his throat. "Syd, I think it's time to consider witness protection." He spat out the words, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Syd - "  
  
"Vaughn, no. I'm not running. You KNOW that."  
  
Vaughn wearily rubbed his brow, wrinkled with worry.  
  
"Sydney, it's not just you anymore!" he shouted. Then his voice grew soft. "It's me too...and the baby. There's 3 of us now."  
  
The words rang over in her head. Three of us.  
  
"Vaughn I know that. But Sloane won't let me get away. He'll come after me. You know he'll find me."  
  
"I know Syd. G-d, I know. I think I know why Devlin didn't want emotional attachment," he attempted to joke.  
  
Sydney couldn't laugh. She kept hearing Vaughn's words echoing in her head. Three of us. Me. Vaughn. A baby. Our baby. A family. Three of us. Nursery rooms and lullabies. Fairy tales and gentle hugs. Saturday mornings in the park. Vaughn sneaking in the room at night to watch his precious baby sleep. And suddenly she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Vaughn I'm keeping this baby."  
  
He blinked. Then blinked again.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm keeping this baby. I've had enough death and destruction in my world. I've ruined enough innocent lives. This baby is ours Vaughn. We're parents! I'm not taking this life."  
  
Vaughn stared at her, looking into her eyes. He could see the love in them, and also the dream. The dream of a little house with her husband and her baby. The dream of a normal life. A life where the biggest fear would be their son or daughter not wearing a jacket and catching cold. And he knew she was serious, because his dream was the same.  
  
"Ok. Ok Syd. We'll be parents. Parents!" He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her gently, lovingly.  
  
"Thank you Sydney."  
  
Sydmey was taken aback by his comment. She searched his face, looking for his meaning. And then she understood.  
  
Their dream, their family. She was giving him hope. A baby. A new life, full of beauty and innocence, a reflection of their love. This life would be a new chance, a new beginning.  
  
Sydney grasped his hand firmly and brought it to her lips. She kissed it sweetly as Vaughn gazed at her in wonder. As she wordlessly communicated her love, speaking with her eyes, she pressed his hand against her stomach.  
  
"This is our new chance," she whispered. "This little life growing right here, it will be a new beginning for us."  
  
"Baby Vaughn."  
  
"Yes...come February, baby Vaughn." 


	11. Chapter11

Sydney feigned confidence she certainly didn't possess at the moment as she stepped from Sloane's office. She was hardly even trembling and it was barely noticeable. Anyone could pass it of as the normal post-Sloane jitters. Most people had them after a meeting with him. Of course most international spies didn't have the need to inform their bosses that they would be taking off active duty for several months for maternity leave. Then again, normal people didn't get killed for revealing the father of their baby.  
  
If she didn't feel so much like crying, she would have laughed at the irony that not even one facet of her life could be considered ordinary.  
  
Jack yanked Sydney's arms sharply and pulled her into his office, pressing the signal jammer.  
  
"What did you tell Sloane?"  
  
Sydney glared at her father. "I told him that I'm a double and this is a CIA agent's baby," she retorted hotly.  
  
"Sydney! It's vital you tell me so that I can verify your story."  
  
"Will. A one-night stand. I'm keeping the baby but we're not getting married."  
  
The jammer beeped, signaling the end of safe conversation.  
  
"So how did Sloane take the news?"  
  
"Well he wasn't too happy. I'm on active duty for 3 months and then I'll be behind a desk for a while."  
  
"Very good."  
  
Dixon knocked on the door then stuck his head in. "Syd? It's time for our debriefing."  
  
Sydney smiled brightly. "Thanks Dixon. I'll be right there."  
  
When Dixon left Sydney turned to her dad again.  
  
"I'm sorry you're not happy about this dad. We are. I have to go now."  
  
She turned and walked out of his office.  
  
***  
  
"Do you have any questions about Barcelona?"  
  
The people around the meeting table shook their heads no.  
  
"Well then, I believe Agent Bristow has something to share with us. Sydney?"  
  
Sydney was taken aback. She wasn't at all expecting to have to announce this to everyone. She sucked in her breath and forced a smile.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I have some news for all of you. Dixon, you'll be getting a new partner in a few months - while I'm on maternity leave."  
  
For several very uncomfortable moments, everyone was silent. Marshall was the first to speak up.  
  
"M-maternity leave? That means you're...you're..."  
  
"Pregnant," she finished for him.  
  
Dixon smiled warmly and stood to hug her. "Congratulations Sydney! I'm happy for you and..."  
  
"Will. I know, unexpected."  
  
"I think it's great Syd."  
  
"Thanks Dixon."  
  
Sloane stood a distance from the agents, coolly observing the scene. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Dude, go home and get some sleep."  
  
"I can't Weiss."  
  
Eric was getting fed up with his friend. He had been sitting there at his desk fretting all day. Piles of paperwork remained untouched in front of him. Today had definitely not been productive.  
  
"You think playing with that damn coin is going to help?"  
  
"What coin?" he replied absentmindedly.  
  
"What coin? The one you always play with when you're worried about her."  
  
Vaughn glanced down at his hand and saw that he was infact nervously fumbling with it. "Oh." He set it on the desk and went back to worrying about her.  
  
"Sydney's fine. She always is. She'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Something inside of Vaughn snapped. "She isn't always fine!" he shouted. "Alive? Yes. But fine? No. And this is different! It's not just her anymore. It's my child too. How am I supposed to not worry? The two most important things in my world are in Barcelona, and there's not a damn thing I can do to make sure they're safe!"  
  
Eric frowned and shook his head helplessly. "See why Devlin didn't want emotional attachment?"  
  
"What are you talking about? It's kept her alive!"  
  
"Well maybe up to this point. But now she's just getting in the way. This little dream scenario you've thought up -taking down SD-6, getting married, and raising your kid happily ever after? Come back to the real world man. It doesn't happen like that."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Mike -"  
  
"I said get out!"  
  
"Come on Mike..."  
  
"Shut up and get the hell out."  
  
Weiss turned and stormed out of the office. Vaughn sat and stared at where he had been standing.  
  
What if he was right? What if they were being foolish to believe that somehow this would work out? Life wasn't a fairy tale. There was no happily ever after. At least not for him and Sydney. Why did they think this time would be any different?  
  
Leaving the office, he stared up at the starry night. Perhaps it was written somewhere in the stars that Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn were not ever to find happiness.  
  
**************************  
  
Sydney gazed at the Spanish sky from her hotel room. The mission had been a success and she would be heading back to L.A. soon. The sun was beginning to rise over Barcelona, bathing it in a soft romantic glow that inevitably turned her mind to thoughts of Vaughn. A few tiny stars still sparkled across the canvas of lavenders and indigos.  
  
A lavender nursery room. Tiny yellow stars inducing the slumber of their precious child. Sydney and Vaughn by the crib, his arm loosely but protectively wrapped around her waist, staring at the bliss and innocence their love had created.  
  
Her hand over her stomach, she focused her eyes on a single star, still proudly shining on the horizon. It was so soft and peaceful, yet so far away. She thought of herself and Vaughn, reaching out to claim their dream. But it was like that tiny star. Too far away to touch, always just out beyond the horizon 


	13. Chapter 13

*A/N: Agh! Sorry it's been so long since an update!  
  
Sydney arrived at Will's house and nervously rang the doorbell. Will had called her and said he needed to talk to her. Considering his reaction, or rather lack thereof, she had a hunch this was going to be bad. She felt terrible for using him in her cover story, but it was the only plausible explanation. Now she just had to figure out what to tell Will. And she wasn't looking forward to it. First announcing the news to everyone at SD- 6, now a whole new lie to make up for her friend.  
  
And now would be the time to do that, she thought as Will came to the door.  
  
"Hi Will! How are you?" she greeted warmly as she stepped inside.  
  
"I'm fine, great...I think the question is how are YOU?"  
  
"Really good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Will just stood there in the entryway, staring at her wistfully.  
  
Sydney was becoming uncomfortable.  
  
"So umm...Will," she said, finally breaking him from his stupor. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Syd," he began. "Sydney, this is probably NONE of my business, but...I, I didn't even know you were...dating...again."  
  
She looked up at him. He looked heartbroken, dejected, damaged. She was so ashamed of what she had to do. He had been nothing but a friend to her and she was about to lie yet again.  
  
"Will, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. After Danny...I was afraid of what people would think of me, if I dated again so soon. I've known him for a long time, Noah Hicks. We dated before you and I met."  
  
Will was speechless.  
  
"Wow, well, um, I...congratulations Syd."  
  
Sydney knew he was feigning happiness for her sake - he couldn't tell a lie if his life depended on it. Unfortunately, hers did.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Will, do you want to have dinner with Fran and me tonight?"  
  
"Well I um, I've this, you know...story. I should really work on it."  
  
"Oh. Ok then. I'll see you...later. Bye Will."  
  
"Bye Syd."  
  
Sydney walked out feeling like absolute slime. Not only had she lied, but she had also used her dead fiancee and the ex-boyfriend she had killed.  
  
Great Sydney. Really great. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sydney made it all the way to the Land Rover before she felt the familiar sting of tears burning her eyes. She cranked up the radio, trying to drown out the sound of her own tears.  
  
She loved the little life inside her, she loved Vaughn. She was thrilled that they were going to have a baby together. But she wanted to share that. To announce to the world that she and the man she loved were going to be parents. Sje wanted to stop telling lies about who the father of the baby was and having to pretend that she loved someone else. She wanted to go shopping with Vaughn and pick out wallpaper for the nursery.  
  
Sydney couldn't wait until the baby was born. But it was only eight more months. SD-6 wouldn't be gone by then. Vaughn wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be able to witness the birth of his own child.  
  
She needed him now.  
  
She called his cell phone, she could talk, and not in code.  
  
"Vaughn...I, I need you. C-can you meet me at the warehouse?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
***  
  
Vaughn got to the warehouse before her and nervously paced across the concrete floor. He felt absolutely terrified. Having two people to worry about nearly had him undone.  
  
When she finally walked in, seemingly a lifetime later, he rushed to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. He anxiously scanned her body, searching desperately for injuries, any indication she was hurt. She just stood there and cried.  
  
When he was satisfied that she was unharmed, he drew her close.  
  
"What's wrong Sydney?"  
  
"I just want to be happy about this Vaughn! I don't want to have to lie to everyone I know and care about!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Sydney sniffled and sucked in her breath. "Will called me. He wanted to know who the father was."  
  
A heavy sense of dread welled up inside Vaughn. He had to ask...but he had a sinking feeling he didn't want to hear the answer. "What did you say?" he inquired softly.  
  
"Noah," she sobbed.  
  
Vaughn felt as if she had plunged a knife in his heart. He knew she wouldn't be able to tell the truth, but somehow using Noah, an assassin...a man she had cared about...a man she had slept with, tore at his heart. He stepped back. He could feel the anger rising inside of him. He didn't even know he was mad at. Sydney, himself, Noah, God. But he knew that no matter who his anger was directed towards, he could not contain it.  
  
"Noah?!" he shouted angrily. "You told him our baby is the child of a murderer? An assasin?"  
  
"Vaughn," she pleaded, crying harder now than before. "I'm sorry! What did you want me to say?"  
  
"Anything but that!"  
  
"Why does it matter Vaughn? What's the difference between one lie and another?" she choked out bitterly.  
  
"Because!" he cried out. "Because you slept with him! You slept with him didn't you, Sydney?" He was breaking. His voice cracked and tears of anger and grief began to flow down his chiseled face. "You slept with that bastard. You could have gotten pregnant with his baby...and you could tell people. You wouldn't be suffering if it was him, instead of me."  
  
Vaughn dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry. G-d Syd, I'm sorry." He could feel guilt and remorse already eating away at him. He couldn't believe his own terrible words.  
  
She said nothing. He couldn't blame her, but he needed her to be ok.  
  
"Syd, say something!" he pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Vaughn! I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to hurt you. G-d I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No! Sydney, I'm not mad at you! I'm sorry. This is just so hard, and thinking of Noah...I just got so mad and you're the only one here. I'm sorry Syd. You didn't do anything wrong. I took it out on you. Forgive me, please." He enfolded her in his arms once more.  
  
She buried her head deep in his chest. He buried his head in her hair. And they stood there, together. They knew that this would never be easy. Nothing could change this. They would have to lie, they would have to hurt. But they would do it together. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Will!" Francie called out, surprised. He had barely been around lately, especially if Sydney was there.  
  
"Hi Fran," he answered, sounding very melancholy.  
  
Francie looked up at him in concern. Before Sydney's announcement, he was at their house all the time. He practically lived there, and ate most meals there.  
  
"Sydney isn't here is she Fran?"  
  
"No, she had to run out to get...well I don't remember. She had to get something."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"Ok Will, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're never around anymore!"  
  
"I've been busy Francie."  
  
She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Ok, then why do you leave whenever Sydney comes around? You're jealous, aren't you? You're upset that Sydney's found someone and it's not you."  
  
"Fran that's totally...ridiculous."  
  
She gave him a look that clearly showed she didn't believe him.  
  
"Ok I'm not thrilled. I mean, you know how I feel about her. But I am happy for her and Noah." He sat down heavily on the couch. His face clearly belied what he had just said.  
  
"Have you talked - wait. What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I was happy...for Sydney and Noah."  
  
"Noah Hicks?" Francie asked incredulously.  
  
Will was even more confused than usual. "Yeah...Noah Hicks...the baby's father."  
  
"Noah?! It's not his baby! That didn't work out. That ended like, months ago! She's with a guy from work now!"  
  
Realizing what she had just said, Francie's hand flew to her mouth. "I didn't say that."  
  
"Wait, hang on a minute...it's not Noah's baby?"  
  
"No..." now Francie was equally confused. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well I don't know...maybe because that's what she told me?!?!"  
  
"Something's going on Will. This isn't right."  
  
Sydney chose that very moment to walk in the door. She tried to wipe the smile off her face, but she had the distinct feeling she was still, as Dixon would say, "glowing."  
  
She had been surprised when the "Joey's Pizza" call had come. She didn't have another mission until next week. Turns out her "counter-mission" was to spend time with Vaughn.  
  
Kissing was one counter-mission she never minded fulfilling...and she went above and beyond the call of duty.  
  
Francie's voice brought Sydney back from Cloud Nine.  
  
"Somebody's happy tonight..."  
  
"Yes I'm in a great mood, thank you!" she bubbled lightly. Then she saw Will. Her face dropped considerably. "Hey Will," she said noncommittally, not completely sure whether or not she was happy to see him.  
  
"Hey Syd." His voice equalled hers in enthusiasm. Or lack thereof.  
  
Sydney picked up on some uneasiness emanating from both her friends.  
  
"Umm...what's going on?"  
  
Neither Francie nor Will was really jumping at the chance to confront her, but finally Francie spoke up.  
  
"Sydney, who's the baby's father?"  
  
Sydney swallowed, realizing her mistake.  
  
"You know that Francie."  
  
"Well apparently you told Will something different."  
  
They looked at her accusingly. The hurt and distrust in their eyes broke her heart. How could she have been so stupid? She completely forgot that Francie and Will knew two different stories. She never should have told Francie the truth. Well, semi-truth.  
  
"Sydney, what's with you? You're so secretive and now you're lying to us? I would think you'd be happy about this and want to share this with us, but instead you shut us out!"  
  
Sydney desperately ravaged her mind for something she could say to explain her behavior and appease her friends. She came up blank.  
  
"Are you going to say anything?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry. Francie, I just didn't want you to know...about Noah." Sydney inwardly cringed, remembering how Vaughn reacted when he found out she said the baby was Noah's.  
  
Looking up at her friends, she could tell they didn't believe her.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me Sydney?"  
  
"I don't know, Francie. Look, can we talk about this later? I have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah sure. Whatever."  
  
Sydney knew she had hurt them, but at least she bought herself some time to think. Somehow she had to make this right.  
  
Laying down on her bed, Sydney placed her hands on her stomach. There wasn't even a bulge yet, but she knew that little life was there.  
  
"You know, little baby Vaughn, you're really complicating things....but I love you anyways." 


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next week, Sydney avoided her house as much as possible. Will and Francie suspected she wasn't really working late at the bank, but they really didn't know what to think anymore. So when came home and night and went straight to bed, they said nothing.  
  
Several evenings she went baby shopping. Looking at the miniature clothes delighted Sydney. She spent hours picking out outfits and toys she was going to buy for baby Vaughn, as she had taken to calling it. She wasn't showing yet, but she still found herself looking at the maternity clothes, catching envious glares from all the other customers.  
  
One evening she was wandering through the store, again looking at the maternity clothes and counting down the months until the world would know her baby was on the way.  
  
Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"You think SD-6 makes a blue rubber maternity dress?"  
  
Sydney turned, surprised to see Vaughn pretending to look through the rattles and pacifiers. She laughed softly. "I hope not! What are you doing here?"  
  
He flushed a bit, embarassed. "Confession...this is the third time this week I've come to one of these stoors."  
  
Sydney had to stifle a giggle as she pictured Vaughn shopping for the baby. Her heart swelled with love as she realized what a perfect dad he was going to make.  
  
"I can top that...it's my fourth."  
  
Now it was Vaughn who had to contain his laughter.  
  
"Actually, I umm...bout something the other day," he said quietly, continuing their non-conversation.  
  
"No you didn't!" she laughed. "What did you get?"  
  
"Nope. It's a surprise."  
  
Sydney caught a glint of mischief in his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Are things better with Will and Francie?"  
  
"I haven't really been home much," she confessed, albeit a bit sheepishly.  
  
"You can't hide forever Syd."  
  
"I know, I know," she hesitated a moment. "A-Are you sure you're ok with me saying it's Noah's?"  
  
The teasing glint in his eyes disappeared, replaced by a hint of sadness and utter seriousness.  
  
"I'm not thrilled, no, but I know it's the only way."  
  
He discreetly grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Sydney ignored protocol for a fleeting instant and looked into his eyes. Their gazes locked for a moment, eyes speaking the words mouth were not allowed to form.  
  
When Sydney found the strength to break away, she dropped her head. "I umm...I should probably go."  
  
He nodded reluctantly. "Be careful tomorrow."  
  
"Always," she whispered. With one final squeeze of his hand she forced herself to once again walk away, leaving Vaughn alone in the store, his heart filled with a range of bittersweet emotions.  
  
******************  
  
Sydney arrived home, finding Will's car in the driveway.  
  
Now or never  
  
It was still relatively early when she walked in the door, and Will and Francie looked up in surprise.  
  
"Hey guys," she smiled brightly.  
  
They ignored her and went back to the TV.  
  
Frustrated, Sydney reached for the remote and shut it off.  
  
"Look Will, Francie...I need to explain."  
  
Francie looked up hopefully, but Will's face registered something a bit more like disgust.  
  
"More lies Syd?"  
  
Francie smacked his arm. "Let's at least give her a chance Will."  
  
"Will, Francie, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth about this. Noah came back to LA a few months ago. I didn't want to get involved again, but it just happeend. Francie, I thought you would disapprove if I told you waht happened between us. It was completely a mistake. He dumped me right after. And I really did meet another guy...from the bank. And he doesn't even mind about the baby. I really think I love him. No, no I don't think. I know I love him. I'm so sorry, I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Francie was the first to respond. She leapt from her place on the couch and enfolded Sydney in a huge hug.  
  
"Of course I forgive you sweetie! I'm sorry I got so mad at you. Oh Syd! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Tears of happiness and relief began to escape Sydney's eyes.  
  
"Oh Syd, you're crying!"  
  
Sydney laughed and wiped away the tears. "I know, I'm just...thank you Fran." They hugged once more.  
  
Will stood up now, feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"I'm sorry too Syd. I was really a jerk."  
  
Sydney smiled. "No, I was."  
  
"Well yeah, but we're used to it."  
  
Sydney laughed and punched his arm playfulled. He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Congratulations Sydney."  
  
This time, he really sounded like he meant it. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ya know what? I actually outlined my whole fic yesterday. Usually I just sit and write. But I actually have a plan! WOW! And...a new chapter! Keep those reviews coming...PLEASE! A few days have elapsed since the last part of the fic.  
  
  
  
For the first time, Sydney found herself thankful for the dark shadows of the warehouse. While they usually masked loving gazes and the deep emerald of his eyes, tonight they hid the garrish purple bruises that mottled her face and her arms.  
  
Sydney accomplished her-counter mission, as usual, but narrowly escaped with her life yet again. She had been captured by a security team and beaten before Dixon managed to get her out. It couldn't by a longshot be considered the first time she'd had a close call, and it almost certainly would not be the last.  
  
But this time was different.  
  
This time there was more than one life at stake. There was a baby. And there was Vaughn to think about as well.  
  
She outlined the mission on a paper bag as usual when she returned, trying to just put the main points instead of the horrid details. She hated to scare Vaughn, but she knew he would be upset anyway.  
  
Tonight she just prayed he wouldn't see the bruises. That would only make him more concerned.  
  
As soon as Vaughn heard Sydney enter the warehouse, he stopped pacing and rushed to her. Int eh dim lighting he failed to see the injuries she bore. He embraced her tightly, wanting to relish in the fact that she had once more returned to him and was safe in his arms. As soon as they wrapped around her, however, she cried out in pain and he stepped back in alarm.  
  
"Sydney? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Sydney said nothing, but stepped a bit more into the light. Immediately he took in the dark purple ring around her eye, the bruises on her face, a deep cut on her arm.  
  
"Oh G-d, Sydney." The pain dripped from his voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. It's nothing."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"Vaughn..."  
  
"Sydney, come here."  
  
He carefully pulled her into the light and examined her wounds. Seeing the awful bruises was too much. He clenched his eyes closed.  
  
"Vaughn, it's nothing! You know I've seen worse. Please, don't be upset. I'm fine."  
  
"Well I'm not fine Sydney! Everytime you leave...I don't know what's going to happen. You're my world Sydney. You and the baby. I can't stand it when you're hurt. Just thinking of someone...DOING that to you..." he couldn't countinue.  
  
Sydney found her way into his embrace, this time ignoring the pain it created. She wanted to be close to him, to hear the reassuring beat of his heart.  
  
"Vaughn, the only thing I could think about was coming back to you. You keep me alive! I'll always come back to you. Don't ever worry about that."  
  
He held her a few moments longer, needing the reassurance that she really was safe and with him.  
  
"Here, let's clean that cut up."  
  
This time, Sydney didn't protest. She allowed him to get out the first aid kit and clean and bandage the wound. Somehow, she knew he needed this, he needed to take care of her in the only way he could. 


	18. Chapter 18

The beginning of month 3 found Sydney preparing for a trip to Brazil. She was going to be there a week, and dreading the long absence from Vaughn. They had already gone over her counter, and now she had to last 8 days without him. To relieve the depression, she headed out to shop for the nursery.  
  
At the paint store, she was mulling over a pale yellow and a soft green when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
"Dixon! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh I promised Diane I would re-paint the bedroom. I'm almost done, but I ran out of paint."  
  
Sydney almost laughed out loud. It was difficult to imagine her partner doing normal family stuff and working around the house, when she was used to disguises and dangerous missions.  
  
"I'm just trying to pick out a paint color for the nursery. Are you going to do the painting for me?" she teased.  
  
"Sorry Syd, I'm never doing this again! Besides, that's Will's job!"  
  
Sydney nearly choked.  
  
"You alright Syd?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Syd, are things going bad with you and Will?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"I've got to be honest Sydney, I've been concerned about a few things for a while. Can you go somewhere? Maybe get some coffee and talk?"  
  
"Actually Dixon, I should be going. But I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
As she walked out, Dixon watched on with suspicion. She was clearly avoiding a confrontation, she hadn't even bought the paint. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Vaughn, what's wrong? We've already been over the results of the mission. Oh no! Dixon reported me didn't he? He was suspicious the whole time but I thought things were ok!"  
  
"Syd, calm down! Nothing's wrong!"  
  
He smiled calmly as she visibly relaxed. A hint of mischief glinted in his green eyes. He took her by the hand and pulled her close. His lips grazed hers and she sighed contendedly.  
  
"I missed you. I'm glad you're back," he whispered in her ear  
  
"Mmmmm....missed you more."  
  
He kissed her again and then pulled her gently. "Come on."  
  
He had a soft blanket spread out on the floor and he sat down, pulling her with him. She lay down, her head resting happily on his lap. He gently pulled the hair from her face and ran his fingers through it.  
  
"You know I'm never going to get up?" she said softly, not bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"Good. My plan is working."  
  
He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on her forehead.  
  
"This is how it should be Vaughn."  
  
"This is how it will be, cheri."  
  
They sat for several blissful minutes in loving silence, silencing the rare moment in each other's arms. These were the moments that kept them sane, that kept them alive when they couldn't be together.  
  
"Just one more mission Vaughn. It's been 3 months. One more and I'm home until after the baby."  
  
Vaughn sighed happily in response.  
  
"One more," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. Then he gently lay his hands on her stomach. "Six more months little one." He looked up sharply. "You know Syd, I'm getting sick of calling or baby it!"  
  
Sydney laughed in delight. "Vaughn! At least 2 more months until we know for sure. But you can call it 'him' because it's going to be a boy."  
  
"Now how do you know that?" he teased.  
  
"Because, I'm going to have a little Michael. Just like you, green eyes and all."  
  
"Oh, you're sure about this?"  
  
"Of course, mother's intuition. Besides, I want a little version of you. So I'll always have a little you with me."  
  
"You already have my heart. But actually, I think it's going to be a girl. A little Sydney, beautiful as her mom."  
  
"Sorry, it's a boy."  
  
"Well, if you say so."  
  
Suddenly Sydney remembered something. "Hey Vaughn, what did you buy...you told me you bought something at the baby store."  
  
Vaughn pulled a bag out from behind him. "Surprise 2."  
  
It was a book of baby names, the largest one Sydney had ever seen. Sydney's heart swelled with love at the tender gesture, and she laughed, so thoroughly in love with him.  
  
"I think it should be French, like you."  
  
"Ok, we can do that."  
  
"Just boy's names," she reminded him.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Vaughn, as much as I love the show, my child will NOT be named after a character on Friends."  
  
He laughed at her seriousness. "Ok ok...um Mason?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"You're going to make this tough. Ok how about Bret?"  
  
"Yes! I love it!"  
  
"Me too. Bret Vaughn. Good name."  
  
"I like the Vaughn part."  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"Now...girl's names?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Syd, what if it's a girl? Then she won't have a well thought out name!"  
  
"Ok! Fine you win."  
  
"Get used to it," he teased. "How about Adrienne?"  
  
"Well, I like it, but not perfect."  
  
"Ummm Natalie?"  
  
"Pretty," she said, noncommittally.  
  
"Oh I get it, you just won't like any girl's names."  
  
She laughed and grabbed the book from him.  
  
"It has to be perfect." She flipped through the French names, suggesting everyone she liked, none of which they could agree on.  
  
"Here we go! Marielle! It means 'wished for child.' Just like our baby! And we could call her Ellie."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Sydney gave him a bright smile and kissed him on the cheek, and he returned the favor, plus a little extra.  
  
The baby name book got tossed aside for the rest of the night. They had other matters to pursue. 


	20. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Most of you have probably forgotten about this story.but I haven't! Actually, it's complete over at SD-1. I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I was away for 3 months and didn't have internet access! I wrote to a dear friend of mine and sent her the chapters which she was so kind to post at SD-1 for me! I will figure out where I left off here at ff.net and get it all updated soon.  
  
~Amy~ 


End file.
